


Attack on Lifeline

by Ninjangie (JunkFoodEnthusiast)



Category: Lifeline - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is 21, Fluff, Lifeline au, M/M, astronaut!Levi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkFoodEnthusiast/pseuds/Ninjangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren starts getting strange messages from an unknown number. Is it even a number? Or more like a code? Oh, it's just a stranded astronaut in space. </p><p>(Spoilers for Lifeline, so if you're interested in playing it I recommend playing that first and then reading this!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(3) Messages from: Unknown

Unknown: 'Hello?'  
Unknown: 'Anyone out there?'  
Unknown: 'Do you read me?' 

Eren: 'Um, yes?'  
Eren: 'Who is this?' 

Unknown: 'Holy shit, is this an actual human?'

Eren: 'What else would it be? ? ?'

Unknown: 'Could be some kind of alien that writes in english.'

Eren: '...'  
Eren: 'Who the hell is this?'

Unknown: 'I probably should have started with that. My name is Levi, I was an astronaut on the starship Titan.'

Eren: 'Was? What happened?'

Unknown: 'Our ship crashed on God knows where and I managed to get into an escape pod, but I have no idea if anyone else got to one.'  
Unknown: 'Also, no food or water rations.'

Eren: 'Woah, but if you're on the moon then how come you're texting me? Is this some prank?'

Unknown: 'I wish it was. My pod's mobile transmitter is working, but apparently you're the only one in range so you get the pleasure of my company.'

Eren: 'Lucky me.'  
Eren: 'If you're in space, you're gonna run out of oxygen soon, you know.'

Unknown: 'Well, aren't you the optimist?'  
Unknown: 'I'm on some random moon and my sensors say I can breathe just fine here.'

Eren: 'Sorry, I'm kinda nervous for you.'

Unknown: 'Maybe you can help me then. I can't really think straight right now, and I have two options.'  
Unknown: 'From where I am I can see a big-ass peak, and two clouds of smoke I can only assume are the two pieces of the Titan.'  
Unknown: 'Not sure what option I should go for.'

Eren: 'It'd be a safe bet to check out the ship first.'

Unknown: 'Yeah, you're right, I could probably find some food or something.'

Eren: 'Message me when you get there! I wanna know what happens.'

Unknown: 'I'm curious to know what you think will happen that's so exciting.'

Eren: 'Maybe you'll discover some weird alien species, but with a twist.'  
Eren: 'They'll be giant deformed naked human, but with no genitals.'  
Eren: 'And they'll probably be people who have been stranded there before and something made them mutate into that.'  
Eren: 'And they eat new stranded people just for fun cause they feel no hunger.'

Unknown: 'Hold on, how would they reproduce?'

Eren: 'They probably don't have digestive systems so they just barf up giant balls of human that transform into them.'

Unknown: 'Interesting.'  
Unknown: 'You have a really weird imagination.  
Eren: 'Thanks, I try my best.'

Unknown: 'I'll let you know later if I've been eaten by regurgitated mutants.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Turns out it's much farther than I thought.'

Eren: 'I was starting to get worried, didn't think it would would take you so long.'

Levi: 'You calling me slow, brat?'

Eren: 'No, I just assumed you didn't land to far from the ship, asshole.'  
Eren: 'Also, I'm an adult.'  
Eren: 'An adult keeping you company, so I wouldn't call me brat if I were you.'

Levi: 'Huh. Playing the be-nice-or-I'll-ignore-your-stranded-ass card? Fair enough.'  
Levi: 'How old are you, anyway?'

Eren: 'I'm twenty-one.'  
Eren: 'How about you? I'm not talking to some old geezer am I?'

Levi: 'I'm almost a decade older than you.'

Eren: 'And is your old ass stalling so you don't have to keep walking?'

Levi: 'Thirty-one is not old, but even us young hot studs need a rest.'

Levi: 'But I should concentrate on walking now.'  
Levi: 'I'll message you when I get there.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Not dead.'  
Levi: 'Just got to the wreckage.'  
Levi: 'It basically crashed into two and it looks like shit over here.'  
Levi: 'It'd be a waste of energy to get cleaning though.'

Eren: 'Dude, I'm about to go to sleep.'

Levi: 'Stay awake for a bit, it won't kill you.'

Eren: 'Well, since you asked so nicely.'

Levi: 'So, I can either check the crew quarters or flight deck first.'  
Levi: 'I'll leave the choice up to you to make up for keeping you awake.'

Eren: 'This is kind of exciting.'  
Eren: 'When my parents sent me off to my uncle's farm for the summer I didn't think I'd be helping an astronaut make decisions while stranded on a moon.'

Levi: 'You do realize every second I spend idly standing here is a second wasted?'

Eren: 'Oh, right, sorry.'  
Eren: 'My life is pretty boring, never had any adventures like this.'  
Eren: 'Check the quarters first, maybe you'll find some survivors.'

Levi: 'Yeah...'

Eren: 'You seem hesitant.'

Levi: 'I'm just kind of nervous, truth be told.'  
Levi: 'But I guess I should get it over with.'

Eren: 'I'll wait for you, in case you need to talk.'

Levi: 'I couldn't ask you to do that.'  
Levi: 'I appreciate the company, but I'm sure you have your own shit to deal with.'

Eren: 'You weren't asking me to do anything.'  
Eren: 'I offered, there's a difference.'

Levi: 'Smartass.'

Eren: 'Thank you.'  
Eren: 'Now get going.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Hey...are you still there?'

Eren: 'Of course. Is everything ok?'

[Levi is busy]

Eren: Levi?  
Eren: 'You're starting to worry me.'  
Eren: 'Answer me, dammit.'

Levi: 'Sorry, I was puking over some rocks.'

Eren: 'Is everything alright?'

Levi: 'I just found my crew.'

Eren: 'Why does that not sound as good as it's supposed to?'

Levi: 'I can't even tell them apart.'

Eren: 'What. Happened?'

Levi: 'My crew...they're dead.'  
Levi: 'All fused together.'  
Levi: 'Mike...Gunter...Rico...Daz...everyone.'  
Levi: '...Isabel is dead too...'  
Levi: 'I can't fucking believe this.'

Eren: 'I'm so sorry...'

Levi: 'Is this exciting enough for you?'

Eren: 'What?'

Levi: 'Since you get off on my "adventure" and all.'

Eren: 'That's really uncalled for.'  
Eren: 'You know that's not what I meant.'

Levi: 'I'm sorry, I know that was uncalled for.'  
Levi: 'It's just...too much to take in.'  
Levi: 'But thanks for not letting me to take it out on you.'  
Levi: 'Since you've been so patient and all.'  
Levi: 'I don't know what to do now.'

Eren: 'You should honor the dead.'

Levi: 'Yeah.'  
Levi: 'Bury them I guess, but that'll take a lot of energy.'  
Levi: 'I think I should keep exploring arounf first.'  
Levi: 'Maybe I'll find more rations.'

Eren: 'Sounds like a good idea.'

Levi: 'So, moving on.'  
Levi: 'Galley or labs?'  
Levi: 'Galley looks scorched and the lab had my friend's rats.'  
Levi: 'I doubt they're still alive and I'd rather not run into more death.'

Eren: 'Galley, then.'

Levi: 'Well the door's stuck so excuse me while I beat the shit out of it with scrap metal.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Not a good idea.'  
Levi: 'This door is fucking stuborn.'  
Levi: 'Maybe I'm just tired.'  
Levi: 'My shoulder's giving me hell, and it's getting dark.'

Eren: 'Come on, keep trying, there could be food in there.'  
Eren: 'It's worth fucking up your shoulder.'

Levi: 'Easy to say when you're not the one doing it.'  
Levi: 'But whatever.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'You are a godsend.'  
Levi: 'Right now I'm eating shitty chili mac and drinking bottled water.'

Eren: 'Glad you listened to me.'

Levi: 'Me too, though I completely dislocated my shoulder.'

Eren: '...'  
Eren: 'Probably should've mentioned that sooner.'

Levi: 'Still worth it, really.'  
Levi: 'Really, I don't know if I'm just hungry but I'll be damned if this isn't the best fucking shitty meal I've had in my life.'  
Levi: 'Thinking of it like that, kind of helps me numb the pain.'

Eren: 'I seriously feel guilty right now.'

Levi: 'I've gone through worse. Honest.'  
Levi: 'Anyway, now that my gourmet shitty meal is over, I'll need to start thinking about sleeping arrangements.'  
Levi: 'I could just sleep in here, but the powers down and I can't reseal the doors.'  
Levi: 'Or, I can pitch a tent next to the reactor engine.'  
Levi: 'There's radiation and I don't wanna burn my ass to a crisp though.'  
Levi: 'My suit sensors say it's giving of 150 rad.'  
Levi: 'Do me a favor and look it up? I wanna know if it'll kill me or something.'  
Levi: 'I'll look for something to pitch my tent meanwhile.'

Eren: 'Good luck pitching your tent, hehe.'

Levi: 'Fuck you.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Did you look it up?'

Eren: 'Yeah. Did you have fun pitching your tent?'

Levi: 'You're a pervert, you know that.'

Eren: 'I'm probably just delirious from lack of sleep.'  
Eren: 'But yeah, the engine should be fine for all your tent-pitching needs.'

Levi: 'I'll trust you on that.'  
Levi: 'Your decisions have kept me alive so far.'  
Levi: 'Though you did make me dislocate my shoulder and I don't know how I feel about that.'

Eren: 'Sheesh, fuck a man's shoulder up once and suddenly you're the bad guy.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: Done.

Eren: You sure can pitch a tent fast.'

Levi: 'Are you still on that?'  
Levi: What are you? 12?'

Eren: 'Sorry, it's just funny.'

Levi: 'You need some sleep.'  
Levi: 'And I do too.' 

Eren: 'Yeah...do you want to talk about today, though?'  
Eren: 'Get something off your chest?'

Levi: 'Believe me, I do.'  
Levi: 'But I can barely think of a coherent thought.'  
Levi: 'Maybe tomorrow.'  
Levi: 'Goodnight, whoever and wherever you are.'

Eren: ' 'Night.'

[Levi is busy]


	2. Chapter 2

(3) Messages from Levi

Levi: 'So, I'm not dead.'  
Levi: 'Took a nice shit and I'm not growing any extra limbs or anything.'  
Levi: 'But I did spit after rinsing and it came out green.'

Eren: 'There is such a thing as over sharing...'

Levi: 'We all spit and take shits.'  
Levi: 'I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard of before.'

Eren: 'You're gross.'  
Eren: 'But whatever, the green thing might be some radiation sickness.'

Levi: 'Maybe.'  
Levi: 'I hope I didn't speak too soon when I said I wasn't growing any extra limbs.  
Levi: 'Felt fine this morning though.'  
Levi: 'Pretty great actually.'  
Levi: 'I may be stranded on some moon but I haven't slept so much in ages.'

Eren: 'Green spit is still a little weird, though.'

Levi: 'Just a little?'  
Levi: 'I'll count my appendages later.'  
Levi: 'For now, I'm gonna focus on breakfast.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Tasted like shit.'  
Levi: 'But it was filling at least.'  
Levi: 'I'm gonna lock things down here and try to hike over to the peak.'  
Levi: 'I'll keep you posted.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'The path I was on fucking blocked off."  
Levi: 'I was tracing this canyon and found a big-ass boulder in the way.'  
Levi: 'I can't climb over it.'  
Levi: 'I don't know if I should find a way around or just leave the canyon.'

Eren: 'Find a way around.'  
Eren: 'You've been walking for like an hour.'  
Eren: 'It's not worth leaving.'

[Levi is busy] 

Levi: 'There's no way around this, .'  
Levi: 'Not enough footholds to climb either.'  
Levi: 'Rocks are way too loose.'

Eren: 'Afraid of a little rock climbing, old man?'

Levi: 'I'll have you know I've climbed more mountains than your shitty eyes have probably even seen.'

Eren: 'Psh, sure.'  
Eren: 'Aren't astronauts supposed to be huge nerds?'

Levi: 'I happen to be a huge nerd that's built like Adonis.'

Eren: 'Bullshit.'

Levi: 'I'm a black belt in everything.'

Eren: 'Again I call bullshit.'

Levi: 'I've been named Humanity's Strongest.'

Eren: 'bulLSHIT'

Levi: 'Look me up on the Google.'  
Levi: 'Levi Ackerman.'

Eren: 'You did not just say "the Google".'  
Eren: 'Holy shit you're such a noob.'

Levi: 'Just do it, dammit.'

Eren: 'Are you fucking kidding me.'  
Eren: 'It's like your abs have abs.'

Levi: 'Told you.'

Eren: 'No homo.'  
Eren: 'But like.'  
Eren: 'Dude.'  
Eren: 'Holy shit.'  
Eren: 'Your face.'  
Eren: 'Just.'  
Eren: 'Woah.'

Levi: 'Something wrong with homo?'  
Levi: 'Because I happen to be very homo.'

Eren: 'No, of course not, I've just been spending too much time with this douche, Jean.' Eren: 'I'm like, half-homo myself, so I don't know why I said that.'  
Eren: 'I believe the correct term is bi-homo.'

Levi: 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's bi-sexual.'

Eren: 'I lean more on the homo side.'  
Eren: 'Which means you're very wrong, so consider yourself corrected.'  
Eren: 'Oh and by the way, my best friend's an Ackerman too.'  
Eren: 'Which is really fucking cool.'  
Eren: 'I mean, what are the odds that you get stranded on a moon and find contact with your relative's best friend?'

Levi: 'I'm not surprised.'  
Levi: 'The Ackermans are a plague.'

Eren: 'Well, maybe you know her.'  
Eren: 'Does Mikasa ring a bell?'

Levi: 'Huh.'

Eren: 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Levi: 'Yeah, I know her.'  
Levi: 'Met her once, but she probably doesn't remember me.'  
Levi: 'She was maybe three or four years old?'

Eren: 'This really is a small world.'  
Eren: 'Hey, I gotta go help out at the farm.'

Levi: 'Go ahead, I've kept you long enough.'  
Levi: 'I usually don't talk this much.'  
Levi: 'But being stranded on the moon really changes a man.' 

Eren: 'I can imagine.'

Levi: 'Well, I'm heading out of this canyon.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'This situation might not be very relatable, but I just came across this big-ass crater.'  
Levi: 'It's easily how big I thought this moon was.'  
Levi: 'On a normal day I could marvel at this for hours.'  
Levi: 'But nothing about this situation is normal.'  
Levi: 'Man, my friend would orgasm at the sight.'

Eren: 'What do you mean it's not relatable?'  
Eren: 'I come across orgasmic craters on a daily basis.'

Levi: 'I don't know why but that just sounds...so wrong.'  
Levi: 'But maybe you can help me with your experience then.'  
Levi: 'I considered easing down the edge and walking straight across or just walking the perimeter?'

Eren: 'Walk the perimeter.'  
Eren: 'I don't trust craters.'  
Eren: 'I bet it's deep enough to form walls.'  
Eren: 'I don't trust walls.'

Levi: 'Right.'  
Levi: 'I'm gonna trust you with a big desicion now.'  
Levi: 'Be ready.'  
Levi: 'Should I go around clockwise or, hear this, COUNTER-clockwise?'

Eren: 'I'm feeling daring today, so I'll have go with counter!'

Levi: 'Woah, now.'  
Levi: 'Feeling bold, are we?'  
Levi: 'Most people would take the shitty old clockwise, but not you.'  
Levi: 'When the world goes clockwise, you go counter.'  
Levi: 'Don't ever let the stream of clockwise shits take you with them.'

Eren: 'I promise that I will always shit counter.'  
Eren: 'And I think you're the delirious one now.'  
Eren: 'Get walking already.'

Levi : 'I'll message you halfway through.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'I'm bored.'  
Levi: 'The sound of silence is driving me crazy.'

Eren: 'You wanna chat for a bit?'

Levi: 'Fuck yes.'  
Levi: 'For the record, I've never been this glad to have a conversation.'

Eren: 'I was flattered for a second until I remembered where you are.'

Levi: 'Hey you're not so bad."  
Levi: 'I think I'd only be mildly annoyed if I met you in any other circumstance.'

Eren: 'That must be big huge coming from you.'  


Levi: 'Trust me when I say it is.'

Eren: 'My name is Eren, by the way.'  
Eren: 'Eren Jaeger.'  
Eren: 'I don't think I've said that yet.'

Levi: 'Eren.'  
Levi: 'I like that name, it's nice.'

Eren: 'Again with the flattery.'

Levi: 'Forgive me for trying to be nice.'  
Levi: 'Should I go back to being an asshole?'

Eren: 'No, no, I like to mix things up.'

Levi: 'So, if you know Mikasa you must be from Germany.'  
Levi: 'That's where I last heard she was but it was years ago.'

Eren: 'Yeah, she's in Germany.'  
Eren: 'Lives with me in fact.'  
Eren: 'What's she to you anyway?'

Levi: 'She's a distant cousin.'

Eren: 'You guys look so similar though."  
Eren: 'I mean, she's half-japanese, but you have a resemblance.'  
Eren: 'I haven't told her I'm talking to you yet.'  
Eren: 'Should I?'

Levi: 'I wouldn't if I were you.'  
Levi: 'An astronaut sending her cousin messages from a moon?'

Eren: '...Yeah , I wouldn't believe it either.'

Levi: 'And like I said, she probably doesn't remember me.

Eren: 'Maybe when you get off that moon and come back to Earth we can hang out.'  
Eren: 'I'll bring Mik with me, so you can meet up and stuff.'  
Eren: 'She doesn't really know anyone from her family.'

Levi: 'If I even survive.'  
Levi: 'Also, I live in the states.'  
Levi: 'Originally from France, but I moved years ago.'

Eren: 'Who the hell would move from France?'

Levi: 'Job purposes.'  
Levi: 'There was nothing left for me there anyway.'

Eren: 'Not even family and stuff?'

Levi: 'I'm not exactly a family guy.'

Eren: 'I sense a story here.'

Levi: 'You want a story?'  
Levi: 'My mom died, my uncle was an asshole who tried in his own way, but was still inevitably an asshole.'  
Levi: 'I was dirt poor.'  
Levi: 'No friends despite my winning personality.'  
Levi: 'Had to become a criminal.'  
Levi: 'This guy with ridiculous eyebrows noticed me, bought me some tea and started talking to me about life choices or whatever.'  
Levi: 'Next thing you know I'm on a plane to good old America and that man is now my boss.'  
Levi: 'And his eyebrows get more ridiculous each day.'  
Levi: 'It's by far the most fascinating thing I've seen.'

Eren: 'I'm really sorry about your mom.'

Levi: 'It's fine, I got over it a long time ago.'  
Levi: 'But I appreciate it.'

Eren: 'I need to hear that story in more detail.'  
Eren: 'Your life story, I mean.'  
Eren: 'So when (notice I said "when" not "if") you come back to Earth, you're gonna buy a plane ticket.'  
Eren: 'And we'll meet up for coffee.'  
Eren: 'With an extra Ackerman probably.'  
Eren: 'But I'd like it if it were just us two.'

Levi: 'You're not so annoying, it'd be interesting to get to know you in person.'

Eren: 'Get to know.'  
Eren: 'Ooh-la-la.'

Levi: 'You ruined the moment,'  
Levi: 'Don't go there.'  
Levi: 'You're a decade too young.'

Eren: 'Chill, I was kidding.'  
Eren: 'And you know I'm a grown man.'

Levi: 'Still too young to be flirting with a thirty-something you don't even know.'

Eren: 'I said "get to know".'  
Eren: 'I wasn't inviting you to the backseat of my car.'

Levi: 'Getting invited to the backseat of a car is definitely something I'm too old for.'  
Levi: 'But sure, let's go out for some getting-to-know-each-other thing.'  
Levi: 'As long as it's tea instead of coffee and you're paying.'

Eren: 'Deal.'  
Eren: 'Start walking now.'  
Eren: 'Use our future bro date as motivation.'

Levi: 'Will do.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'It didn't take as long as I thought to get about halfway.'

Eren: 'It's only been a little under an hour since you last messaged.'  
Eren: 'New record.'

Levi: 'You keep a timer on me or something?'

Eren: 'I think it's reasonable to worry when you could die at any second,'

Levi: 'I can't die yet.'  
Levi: 'We still have our get-to-know-each-other thing, remember?'

Eren: 'A single tear of happiness has rolled down my cheek.'  
Eren: 'I'm touched.'

Levi: 'Moving on.'  
Levi: 'I tripped over something a while back.'  
Levi: 'It was kind of hard to see since it was buried in pretty deep, but it glinted at me.'  
Levi: 'It was fucking metal.'  
Levi: 'I dug it up and I'm not sure what it is exactly.'  
Levi: 'I'm assuming it has to be a panel from the Titan, but it's really far off from the ship.'  
Levi: 'I'll just keep heading North now.'  
Levi: 'It's been a weird trip.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'I just found something weirder than a metal panel.'  
Levi: 'Many metal panels.'  
Levi: 'Even weirder: an actual spaceship.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'I have no idea what to think of this.'  
Levi: 'It's way smaller than the Titan.'  
Levi: 'A caravel class, I think.'  
Levi: 'Looks like it could only hold about half a dozen people with minimal armaments and minimal defenses.'  
Levi: 'What is it even doing here?'

Eren: 'What are you waiting for?'  
Eren: 'Go check it out.'

Levi: 'This is a horrible idea.'  
Levi: 'If I die, I want you to know I fucking hate coffee with every fiber of my being.'

Eren: 'Well that's why I'll be buying tea.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'The hull is really beat up.'  
Levi: 'There's some writing on it but it's not really legible.'  
Levi: 'I think it's Japanese characters but the paint is too peeled off to be sure.'  
Levi: 'By looking at the metal I can tell the ship hasn't been here that long.'  
Levi: 'This is really creeping me out, but there's a space big enough to crawl through.'

Eren: 'Well, you can't quit now!'

Levi: 'I'm not going to, there might be something useful in there.'  
Levi: 'It's really dark in here, good thing helmet lamp is still working, but all this crawling isn't doing anything good to my shoulder.'  
Levi: 'The ship must've come down hard.'  
Levi: 'My fingers are itching to clean up all of this debris.'  
Levi: 'Every single thing looks to have fallen from its place.'  
Levi: 'I have another important decision for you.'  
Levi: 'East hall or West hall?'

Eren: 'East!'

Levi: 'There's two sealed doors on other side.'  
Levi: 'No chance of opening them.'  
Levi: 'Huh. I just noticed the compass of my suit is still pointing North.'  
Levi: 'I just took a hard turn East. It's not possible.'

Eren: 'Just keep going straight.'  
Eren: 'I useless in science other than marine biology, but maybe the material of the ship is messing with the compass.'

Levi: 'I was a science major and I have no idea what's happening, so I'll say it's a good guess.'  
Levi: 'Fuck.'  
Levi: 'My headlight is starting to flicker.'

Eren: 'Turn back.'  
Eren: 'Turn back.'  
Eren: 'Turn back.'  
Eren: 'That's really creepy.'

Levi: 'Turned back.'  
Levi: 'Basically my compass just spun around a few times and settled on North again.'  
Levi: 'It's useless in here.'

Eren: 'Keep exploring anyway, just in another direction.'

Levi: 'That's a great idea to add to my list of bad ide-'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Sorry, I tripped over something.'  
Levi: 'Just for the record, Humanity's Strongest doesn't trip on Earth.'  
Levi: 'It's one of those exclusive things that happen when you're stuck on the moon.'  
Levi: 'But I have good news, the thing I tripped over was a small generator.'  
Levi: 'So, I have a power supply now.'

Eren: 'That's great!'

Levi: 'What the fuck was that!'

Eren: 'Excuse me?'  
Eren: 'I was being excited for you, asshole.'

Levi: 'No, no, I'm not talking about that.'  
Levi: 'There was this scuttling noise and when I turned around there was something fucking GLOWING.'  
Levi: 'And it wasn't just something, it was many somethings.  
Levi: 'Many somethings glowing, scuttling and being small.'  
Levi: 'Too small to be regurgitated humans which oddly I would find less creepy.'

Eren: 'Get the hell out of there.'

[Levi is busy]

Eren: 'Levi?'  
Eren: 'Are you ok?'  
Eren: 'Answer me, damn it.'  
Eren: 'I think we disconnected.

Levi: 'I turned the transmitter off while I ran out.'

Eren: 'Give a guy a warning will you?'

Levi: 'I was in a rush, ok?'  
Levi: 'It's not easy to run with a generator and a fucked up shoulder.'

Eren: 'Ok, fine whatever, just let me know next time.'  
Eren: 'What's happening now?'

Levi: 'I'm just checking my options right now.'  
Levi: 'There's a few more craters on the way to the peak, but they're much smaller than the one I just went through.'  
Levi: 'Thing is, I'm still in pain and I don't think I can make it all the way over it with the generator.'

Eren: 'I think you should leave it there and just grab it when you're on your way.'

Levi: 'Me too.'  
Levi: 'If I make it back, it'll still be here.'  
Levi: 'If I die, then I won't need it anyway.'  
Levi: 'Or there's also a chance it won't be here when I come back, which means I have bigger things to worry about.'  
Levi: 'I'm gonna concentrate on hiking now, I'll message you in a bit.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'This is gonna sound crazy, and I probably am at this point, but I don't feel any closer.'  
Levi: 'I've been measuring the distance by eye and it isn't changing.'

Eren: 'Maybe you're just tired.'  
Eren: 'You've been walking for a long time, so I think you should just head back to the Varia for today.'

Levi: 'I don't like wasting time by doubling back.'

Eren: 'I think that's better than dying or something.'

Levi: 'And how am I gonna die by walking?'

Eren: '...'  
Eren: 'Look, I don't know how things are over there, just go back.'  
Eren: 'You'll regret not doing it once you're eaten by the naked regurgitated humans.'

Levi: 'I didn't sign up for a new mother.'

Eren: 'Well, you didn't sign up to crash on a moon either.'

Levi: 'I'll keep listening to you, but just remember your annoyance level increases by the hour.'

Eren: 'Have fun, sweetie!'

Levi: 'Ugh.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'I'm back in sight of the caravel.'  
Levi: 'And I'm dead tired.

Eren: 'So going back was a good idea wasn't it?'

Levi: 'The generator is still here, not that I thought it wouldn't.'

Eren: 'Don't change the subject.'

Levi: 'It's a four hour walk back to the Titan,'  
Levi: 'I'm just gonna make camp here.'  
Levi: 'The generator should seal the doors.'  
Levi: 'And yes, you were right.'  
Levi: 'Like you've been the whole trip.'  
Levi: 'I feel I should thank you for helping me out, so thank you.'

Eren: 'I don't even know what to say.'  
Eren: 'You know, I can see the stars down here at the farm.'  
Eren: 'And I'm always wondering if I can see where you are from here.'  
Eren: 'Like, I know you're not on our moon, but maybe the moon you're on is exactly where I'm looking, but it's just hidden.'

Levi: 'How romantic.'  
Levi: 'I'd help you locate it, but I have no idea where I am right now.'

Eren: 'I could borrow my friend's telescope.'  
Eren: 'And probably see you flipping me the bird from afar.'

Levi: 'Sounds like me.'  
Levi: 'Anyway, while we were talking I found some blankets and a box of industrial glow rods.'  
Levi: 'There's only a few left, but they should be useful.'  
Levi: 'I'm gonna scavenge a little more now.'  
Levi: 'I could try one of the hallways or the flight deck, though I can tell the control panels are smashed to bits.'

Eren: 'Flight deck.'

Levi: 'Flight deck it is.'  
Levi: 'As predicted, there's a lot of junk here.'  
Levi: 'Maybe I can build myself a hot robot companion out of all these spare parts.'

Eren: 'Trapped in space and you're thinking about fucking a robot.'  
Eren: 'We have more in common than you think.'

Levi: 'So, like said, this place is trashed.'  
Levi: 'Everything looks beyond repair other than this proximity alarm.'  
Levi: 'I feel ridiculous for even considering hooking it up.'  
Levi: 'But there's so much...scuttling.'  
Levi: 'And strange noises.'

Eren: 'Hook it up.'  
Eren: 'You might find out what the scuttling was.'

Levi: 'This will probably be a real waste of energy, but I'll do it anyway.'  
Levi: 'Give me a few minutes while I fuck around with this.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'I'm surprised it actually worked.'  
Levi: 'And I think it's about time I get some shut eye.'

Eren: 'Same here.'  
Eren: 'I've done enough stargazing for the night.'

Levi: 'Tch.'  
Levi: 'I've done enough stargazing for the rest of my life.'  
Levi: 'Goodnight.'

Eren: 'Night.'

[Levi is busy]

Levi: 'Did you send something?'  
Levi: 'I heard a noise.' 

[Connection lost]

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if there's a fandom for Lifeline yet, but I think it's a great text-based game and the best $3 I've ever spent on an app! I also don't know if this has been done yet, but I had to write it since I have this condition where I absolutely have to apply my ships to everything. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. There aren't any time stamps cause I suck at keeping track of time...


End file.
